King
|weight = |eye = Orange |hair = Orange |family = Elaine |abilities = Disaster |occupation = Seven Deadly Sins Fairy King |affiliation = Seven Deadly Sins |symbol = Grizzly |sacredtreasure = Spirit Spear Chastiefol |manga = Chapter 17 }} King (キング) is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins and is the Sin of Sloth with the symbol of the Grizzly. He is the master of the Black Hound, Oslo. King's real name is Fairy King Harlequin, and as the name suggests, he was the king of the fairies. Appearance King's appearance resembles a small child with short light brown colored hair, a large forehead, thin eyebrows, and orange eyes. He wears an orange and green sweatshirt with brown sleeves, mid-length pants, and buttoned shoes. He also carries a leopard pattern pillow. King's wanted poster depicts him as big man with short hair, side burns, a bulbish nose, and a sneer. His Seven Deadly Sins Grizzly symbol is located just above his left ankle and on the outer side of his lower leg. /Image Gallery|name=Image Gallery}} Personality When he first appeared, he is shown to be a ally to the Holy Knight and appears to be willing to wipe anyone out if they got in his way - along with the person he is after. Since he is the Sin of Sloth he might be lazy, as shown through his feet not touching the ground. In the past he was shown to be a kind and tender person who return the stuff stolen from children by Ban. Furthermore, it appears that he is a fairly emotional person who cries easily. King is also shown to be a very shy person who cannot convey his love for Diane. Although he actually enjoys being together with Meliodas and Diane, he could not bring himself to reveal it. He also deeply cares for his sister, Elaine, as shown when he is willing to take revenge for her death by killing Ban. King is still shown to have the caring side he had ten years ago by helping the Seven Deadly Sins in their battle. Despite being the Sin of Sloth, he is shown to be hard working and serious at moments. When King join up with the group, King started to act like the only sane man of the group and questioned his teammate. When King is forced to do something he dislikes, he can easily be motivated if it will make Diane happy. History 700 years ago, King was the ruler of his country and his spear Chastiefol was made in the fairy realm next to his country. Later King left his country and his sister, Elaine, who was left fighting against loneliness. A long time ago, Ban went through a phase of collecting stuffed animals. Actually, he went round stealing every stuffed animal in the kingdom, thinking that he wouldn't be cursed if he did such a small deed as he worked hard as a knight. Immediately, King grew angry at Ban, complaining the little children throughout town are crying. Whilst Ban finally grew satisfied and fell asleep, King silently returned all of the stuffed toys to the children. 10 years ago after the incident, King went back to his hometown to see his old family and friends. But he discovered that a bandit had stolen the hidden treasure, Fountain of Youth, and had killed the Guardian Saint who was his sister. King later found out that Ban had killed his sister and wanted revenge on him and join the Holy Knight to do it. Plot Forest of White Dreams Arc King is first mentioned by Gilthunder to have perished in the capital of the dead. In the middle of Meliodas and Gilthunder's fight, King's death is told to Diane and Elizabeth. Baste Dungeon Arc After Meliodas, Elizabeth, Diane, and Ban escaped the Baste Dungeon, a young boy was seen with the Symbol of a Sloth near his left ankle floating in the air whilst watching the crossing shooting stars in the sky from a window. Capital of the Dead Arc King is looking out a window, when Gilthunder comes and tells him that Ban has joined up with Meliodas and Diane. He then wonders why they decided to move, when Gilthunder tells him to not betray his trust. King tells him to keep that stuff to himself and that he has his own way of doing things. Suddenly, a Black Hound, named Oslo, enters the house and King welcomes it back. He asks it if it had found Meliodas and the others, which he understands when it says yes. He then notices something in it mouth and pulls out two Holy Knights Crests, whilst telling Gilthunder that the rest of the Holy Knight better stay away or he will wipe them away along with his enemies. Later, King appears before Ban and delivers a surprise attack by stabbing him in the chest. When Ban questions who he is, King replies by stating that it is not important and quickly pierces his spear completely through Ban. Acknowledging the fact that Ban is confused by who he is, King reveals that Ban had killed the saint of the Fountain of Youth to obtain immortality. Immediately after hearing King stating his sin, Ban quickly sends Ellen and her brother away, and engages in a battle with King. King swiftly hovers towards Ban, attempting to pierce him again with the spear, but Ban jumps up and dodges his attack. Before Ban could return with an attack, King immediately uses his levitation abilities to perform the technique, Bumblebee. Despite the simultaneous strikes, Ban still continues to dodge all of the strikes and finally attempt a kick on King. Once again, the attack failed, forcing the impatient Ban to activate his ability Snatch, but just before he could activate it, Meliodas arrives and intervened the battle. Diane and Meliodas immediately recognizes King, and upon hearing that this is King, Ban was very shocked and dumbfounded. Despite Diane being happy to meet him, King quickly runs away without saying a word. After escaping, King continues to spy the rest afar, whilst complaining that he made it appear as if he ran away. He then comments on how cute Diane is and how it is almost impossible that Meliodas still looks the same. Finally, he complains about Ban, stating that Ban are fooling the rest of them. Out of the blue, Oslo barks at him, leading King to ask what is wrong, when he sees Meliodas, Elizabeth, Hawk, Diane, and Ban at the edge of the town. A subtle wind whips up all the petal on the flower field, and the characters are all teleported to the Capital of the Dead. Noticing that Ban begins chasing a mysterious figure, King quickly follows whilst wondering how they were able to enter the Capital. Whilst continuing to chase Ban, King provokes him, leading Ban to attempt landing an attack which he easily dodges. Noticing that King was able to dodge with ease, Ban begins acknowledging the fact that it is the real King, and begins to fight more seriously. King uses his pillow as a decoy, cushioning Ban's punch and dodging quickly. Stating that he did not desire to reunite with Ban in such a situation, King narrates how he came to discover his hometown to have been burned to the ground and the death of his sister. His pillow transforms into a form of a giant stuffed bear, immobilizing Ban by restricting all of his four limbs whilst he angrily reveals that the Guardian Saint whom Ban killed was his sister. When Ban, in response, declares that he is immortal, King uses a form of his sacred treasure that petrifies all whom it impales. Ban's skin around the impaled area are shown to have petrified. When Ban's body completely solidifies, King starts to leaves but notices sphere of light appearing in front of Ban. King is then shocked when he notices that it is actually Elaine. Confused, he sees Elaine kissing Ban and undoing the petrifaction. He asks why Ban can see Elaine whilst he could not, revealing his jealousy and disconcert. When he hears Elaine's voice, he asks to let him see her. King then questions whether Elaine is still mad at him for abandoning her and isolating for many years. However, he exclaims that there is no reason to save Ban, because he took everything from her. Angered, King asks what Ban is doing to his sister, only to hear Ban saying that he will make her his. King is left behind by Ban who heads to assist fighting Meliodas and Diane fighting against Geera. King continues questioning Elaine why she forgave Ban and not him, but Elaine simply replies that he left her alone for over 700 years whereas Ban gave her renewed happiness in just seven days. Before King says anything else Elizabeth and Hawk comes running by whilst trying to escape from Geera. He asks who they are, so Elizabeth and Hawk introduces themselves and that they are currently traveling with Meliodas. Elizabeth tells him that a Holy Knight has suddenly appeared and is fighting against Meliodas and Diane, who in response, asks her whether she came to seek his help. Surprisingly, Elizabeth bravely tells him to run away instead and tries to borrow his spear to fight against Geera. Feeling inspired by Elizabeth's bravery, King activates levitates and heads to the battle. During the fight, King suddenly appears behind Geera and thrust his spear through Ban to attack Geera. Ban then asks why he is their, which he says that he is their to help Meliodas and Diane. Geera then blasts herself free and says that King detrayal was expected, which King says that he had no intention of siding with them. King then easily defense against Geera's next attack. When Geera says that she wants all four to attack her, which King says that he will deal with her alone. King then easily puts Geera on the run by having his speat chase her. When Geera uses Brilliant Detonation, King uses his spear's fifth form to defeat her technique and then to defeat her. King then turns away, but Geera gets out of the rubble and attacks King. King then saved by Meliodas and notices that Geera's presence has left. Afterwards King along with the rest are rejected by the capital, which Elaine thanks him for protecting Ban before they leave. When they return to theliving world, they sees how Geera got to the capital of the dead. King then volunteers to petrify her but Meliodas says that he will handle this. When they get back to the Boar's Hat, they wonder where the children are and King wonders if Geera did something. The children appear before King and Ban and watch as they disappear. Later, the everyone is eating fish, when King asks if Diane is okay which she says that see is. Ban then says that she was faking it, which King yells at his says that Diane won't do that. King then asks who Elizabeth is, which Meliodas reveals that she is the princess of the kingdom. King is shocked and turning into his former form. King then introduces himself. They then tells him that he can turn back, which King returns to his form and says that he is exhausted. King then almost gets into an argument with Ban, and Meliodas stops them. Elizabeth then compliments King on his fight against Geera, which King says that the other should have been able to defeat with the sacred treasures. King then asks what happened to their sacred treasure, which he is shocked when he hears what happen to them. King yelled at them how they lost they sacred treasures which was giving to them by a king (expert Diane because he like her) but Hawk told him what's the problem. King explain by using the lake as a the sin's power and told him that if they used a sacred treasures, they can carrying a whole house of water as power! King then said that it would be pointless to argue and they should find them while finding the other members. The next day King, Meliodas and Elizabeth went out to find information leaving Ban and Diane alone. While walking everyone was looking at them but to they suprised at Elizabeth had gain a wanted poster! The town found this out and want to capture her but Meliodas saved her and ran away with her. Later when they are in the a old tower, Meliodas told Elizabeth to still put while they find informations. Later Hawk ran toward them and told them what happen to Elizabeth, King decided to go back to Boar Hat to get help but then he saw Meliodas face which is seirous and said that they are doing it now. Meliodas and King made the plan and when Meliodas saved Elizabeth, they met again in the Boar Hat and went to the next town. Byzel Arc When they get to Byzel, King volunteers to stay behind with Diane, when she starts to complain. He then heads into town with Meliodas, Ban, and Hawk, after Elizabeth decides to stay will Diane. When they hears about a weapon no one can use being used a prize at a tournament, King says that a sacred weapon can;t be in place like this. He is the shocked when Meliodas and Ban decide to enter the tournament. He then tells Meliodas and Ban that looking for the sacred weapon before horsing around. When he sees the prizes, He notices that one of them is Diane's sacred treasure Gideon. He is the pulled into the sign in line, which he is choked when someone picks one Meliodas up. He is then put down when someone helps them out. He then recognizes the person that helped them and wonders where he has seen him before. Later, King enters the arena and wonders how he was dragged into this. King was having some doubts about this and told Meliodas that Diane would be angry by doing this but Meliodas told him that Diane would be very happy if he wins which give him some motivation. During the preliminaries round King was running away from his opponents and when the preliminaries round ended, King pass the round by got getting hit but the people say he is cheating since he is floating but the head of the torment let him go. Meliodas and Ban gradually King for being cheap which annoyed him. King next opponents is Cain who was the one who showed them where was the sarced treasure was and was upset that Ban put his name as "Old Fart". During the start of Griamor and Matrona fight, Matrona reveal that she is wearing Elizabeth clothes. King told Meliodas thinking it could be Elizabeth but Meliodas told him is not because her breast is slingly smaller and her butt is a little bigger to King confusions. When Matrona won and her face is reveal to be Diane, Matrona later punch Meliodas in the stomach for not recognizing her, King followed Matrona and ask her questioning and told her where is Elizabeth which is reveal that she is in Diane bosom and both of them had shrunken. After Diane and Elizabeth told them what happen to them, Diane jump happily on Meliodas to King shock and having a nosebleed for what she want Meliodas to do to her. Ban informing King that his fight would be starting soon, and then asks him, who has lost a great amount of blood due to nose bleeding, whether he is already dead. When King fight was about to start, Diane cheer him and told him to win which he give her his game face. When the fight begin, King try fighting at Cain and was fighting hard but he was really weak against Cain and was loosing. King use his power Disaster on Cain but Cain sense it and sent him flying out of the ring, loosing the battle. King was upset that he lose and watch the next fight which is Meliodas and Ban. Both Diane, King and Elizabeth were cheering them on and King told Ban if he lost, he will tell Eliane. During the fight King comment on the power of Meliodas and Ban and was very glad he doesn't have to fight them. Later during the fight between Meliodas and Diane, all the sins member had sense great danger coming toward Byzel, King and the rest put up an act to scare the people away from Byzel and when the Holy Knight Jericho and Geera came by, the Sins split up to fight them each of them alone. After King took most of the people out of Byzel, he retutrn to find Meliodas and Ban defeated by Geera and Jericho, but after King defeated them with great ease, he give the injury Meliodas and Ban to Elizabeth and Hawk to watch over them while he try to get information out of Geera and Jericho. When King told the Holy Knights if this was just an act for a bigger event, Geera smile and told him that the Seven Deadly Sins will be defeated. King then sense that Meliodas and Diane powers seem to be completely gone and ask them if they know anything about it but they attacked King again. King told them if they attack again, he will kill them and used his Spirit Spear Chastiefol Form Four: Sun Flower to finish them. When the plant shoot out it's attack, it was slice in half and the girls were saved by Love Helm who revealed himself to be Helbram which shock King greatly Abilities/Equipment King is shown to be an incredibly formidable opponent, able to deftly maneuver his spear with ease. He is strong enough to easily overpower a Holy Knight single-handedly. As the fairy king, King has demonstrated a number of unique abilities such as the ability to levitate or fly and the ability to change his appearance and clothes at will. Despite his great power, King is very physically weak. Weapon Spirit Spear Chastiefol King's sacred treasure, the Spirit Spear, Chastiefol, is a spear crafted from a sacred tree only found in the Fairy Realm, is much stronger than steel and possesses the mysterious qualities of the tree, which King's ability, Disaster, draws out. It has several different forms, including a pillow which can act as a shield , different forms of spears , and a large stuffed grizzly bear. Abilities *'Disaster:' Not much is known about this ability as of yet, except that it apparently enabled King to trigger Cain's rheumatism. *'Levitation:' King possesses the ability to levitate and is capable of flight. He demonstrates great skill in using it and is able to move quickly through the air. He can also utilize this ability to levitate objects and manipulate their trajectory without the need to make any direct contact. *'Transformation:' An ability that allows King to change his physical appearance as well as his clothes. In order for King to change appearance, he requires a great amount of concentration. This ability appears to leave him exhausted. Techniques *'Bumblebee:' By controlling Chastiefol with his ability to levitate objects, King launches a multitude of attacks which rapidly swarm the enemy in all directions. Relationships Seven Deadly Sins Meliodas King and Meliodas are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. King enjoyed his time with Meliodas in the past and still cares about him to this day. When King joins up with the group, he occasionally disagrees with Meliodas' actions, but still trusts him as a good captain. Diane King and Diane are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. He shows affection for her, but is too shy to reveal it. When King is forced to do something he dislikes, he can easily be motivated if it will make Diane happy. Currently, Diane does not know about his feelings for her. Ban King and Ban are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. He hated Ban and wanted to kill him, in order to avenge his sister Elaine who was believed to be killed by Ban - even though she actually died because of the Unnamed Demon's purgatory fire. When Elaine told him to protect Ban and join up with the group, King reluctantly accepts her request and assists the fight against Geera. Although he longer despises Ban as much, he still feels uncomfortable around him. Family Elaine Elaine is King's sister, who he left at the Fairy King's Forest for 700 years, protecting the Fountain of Youth. King loved his sister so much that he was upset at the discovery of her death, vowing to avenge her by killing Ban, who was reported to be the one who killed her. It is unknown why he left Elaine and his home country. Others Elizabeth King and Elizabeth share a fairly good friendship, and he respects her for being a princess. He worries for about well-being, as shown when he assists Meliodas to saving her from the Ceramic Tear Inn after being captured by Griamor. He transformed into his chubby form to greet Elizabeth formally, believing that it was more respectful. Hawk King and Hawk seem to share a good friendship, and sometimes call him Mr. Pig. Helbram King and the Holy Knight Helbram seem to share a common past with each other but the details are yet unknown. Battles Capital of the Dead Arc *Ban vs. King (Part 1): Indecisive *Ban vs. King (Part 2): Indecisive *King vs. Geera: Win Byzel Arc *Cain vs. Old Fart (King): Loss *King vs. Geera & Jericho: Win Trivia *The technique Bumblebee connects with the color of King's sacred treasure which is the color of bees. *King once had a cat that he lost his snack to in a fight. References }} Navigation es: King Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Knights